narutoworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Uniques
Uniques are special traits that help you better define your character and set them apart from everyone else. Everyone is unique, though ninja take a person's special talents and qualities one step further, developing them into useful aspects of the character. With few exceptions, you may only select uniques at creation. They represent your character's inherent abilities or nature or a cornerstone of your character's training. At creation you gain two Physical Uniques, two Spiritual Uniques and a single Core Unique. You may choose to give up two uniques to gain an extra unique in any catagory. So you could trade in two physical uniques for a core or spiritual unique. Or you may trade in a spiritual unique and a core unique for another physical unique. So forth and so on. Remember, most clans start with fewer uniques then normal and may force you to make certain unique choices. See individual clan entries for details. List of Uniques Physical * Demi-Human - You are somehow 'inhuman', such as being part animal. * Endless Energy - No matter how hard you push yourself, your body has more to give. You regain stamina faster then others. * Exceptionally Fast - You react in the blink of an eye and move so quickly as to take multiple actions in succession. * Fists of Stone - You have trained your body to be able to stand up to material as though it were made of stone. * Flexible - You can contort and bend your body in exceptional ways, letting you reach farther and grapple better then most. * Huge Size - You're huge, exceptionally tall and likely wide. You can carry more and overpower others. * Juggernaut - You can take a good beating and still keep going. Smaller attacks can just be shrugged off. * Small Size - You may be short and have a harder time hitting others, but you can easily get out of the way and duck for cover. Spiritual * Brilliant Intellect - In terms of knowing things and taking in information, you're on a whole different playing field. * Chakra Awareness - You can detect the location of other people merely by sensing their chakra. * Elementalist - Your chakra can naturally mold to many different elements and use them better then most people can use one. * Inventive Jutsu Technician - You are far more apt at developing your own signature jutsu. * Jutsu Master - You not only pick up on jutsu easier then most, you can also use chakra to improve them more efficiently. * One-Handed Seals - You have mastered the rare art of performing handseals with one hand. * Quick Learner - You pick up everything much faster then most. Even in battle, you quickly adapt to your opponent's movements. * Tactician - You can quickly discover the nature of your opponent and benefit from tactics specifically against them. * Transfinite Chakra - You can push your chakra reserves to the limit and beyond. Chakra seems to just well up inside you naturally. Core * Avenger - You live to destroy a certain person or group of people. Either through training or raw hatred, your powers are improved against them. * Berserker - You live to fight, and you do so with brutal efficiency. * Filthy Rich - You have access to more funds then most ninja, be it from being in a noble family or personal wealth. * Hard Worker - You put unnecessary restraint on your abilities in a fight, but in the end it more then pays off. * Hidden Potential - * Killer Instinct - The ability to kill and disable your opponent is inherent. Your murderous intent is so obvious and thick that many people may just freeze up when you go on the attack. * Prodigy - You are heralded as a genius, be it from natural talent or birthright. People expect great things from you, and you can deliver. * Protector - You live to protect those you care about, and will not see harm come to them unavenged. * Trained from Birth - You could hold a kunai before you could walk. Being a shinobi is simply second nature to you by this point. * Last Breath - When the going gets tough, you get tougher. The more hurt you are the better you rise to the occasion.